Family
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Tala read over a letter and was unable to believe it at first. How can he have family? And who are they?


Family

Crossover Beyblade with Beyblade Metal Fight

Tala has been sent a letter informing him that he has family over in Japan; but he knows that can't be right, he was an orphan. How can this be?

Frowning he began to open the letter addressed to him, wondering who would write to him from Japan. He noticed it wasn't in Kai's neat handwriting; this writing was rather messy if anything and he had no real clue as to who would bother to write to him, not when they now had email.

_Who would bother with…_ He tried to figure it out, but he just opened the letter to see what was going on, his blue eyes widened in surprise; _No way… this… this is impossible!_ He quickly looked through the letter again, but it was there, stating to him that he had family over in Japan and he should try and get over to visit them.

_I… I don't have family…_ He stared at the letter, but knew that it was real.

He had a family in Japan, a family he knew _nothing_ about.

_How did I not know about them?_ He wondered and noticed that the letter already had plane tickets ready for him. He sighed and went off to phone his former teammate, to see if he would be able to stay at his for a few days.

It was a lot to take in, learning you had family when for so many years you were alone, _completely_ alone. His mind just could not compute that fact, not yet. Not until he had all the details.

He looked at the two photos that were attached to the letter and read the names of the two brothers;

_Ryuuto and… Ryuuga… _He blinked as he realised why the names seemed so familiar to him, but not from his childhood. He walked briskly overly to his laptop and began to type furiously while getting on the phone to the bluenette.

_This is so messed up…._ He thought to himself as he sat on the plane, refusing to move from his seat.

He had always been one of those travellers who never actually moved from their seat, he could just stay where he was happily and only move when another wanted by. Although he usually tried to make sure he got the window seat, so he didn't have to deal with it and thankfully whoever got him these plane tickets managed to get him a window seat.

Normally he would try to sleep, but right now he had far too much thinking to do, wondering how this could possibly be true.

_How is this possible? How can I be related to one blader who almost destroyed the world…_ He trailed off that though, realising that it wasn't that different to what he had tried to do when he was Voltaire's pawn, trying to take over the world with the power of, not only his own bit beast, but also other's bit beasts that had been placed into his bey.

He pushed that thought out of his mind; _How can I be related to someone who hunts down treasure?_ Shaking his head mentally he closed his eyes; _Idiot, what did I used to do when I was younger? _ Although he didn't see it the exact same, he was good at finding the beer that his father preferred; he pushed all those thoughts out of his head and closed his eyes, deciding that he needed to sleep.

_Just forget it. It's probably just a big mistake._ He tried to believe it, but part of him wasn't so sure, yet the two brothers looked nothing like him.

XXX

"Tala," The bluenette said and nodded to the red head who just nodded back, they walked toward the car; "Ryo wants to see you, as soon as,"

"Ryo?" Tala repeated and Kai just nodded slowly.

"Yes, he's the guy who found out that you three are related,"

Tala looked at him for a moment; "So he told you," He stated, not really that surprised after all he and Kai had been best friends when they were younger, now that they were older and had gotten over certain things they had become rather close again. Although they still kept secrets from each other, they weren't _best friends_, but they were closer than they were before.

"Yea, I'm the only one you would contact," He said with a shrug and Tala smirked.

"I guess so,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"These two are apparently part of your family, what is your plan?" Kai just looked at him as they came up to the car, his driver opened the door for them and put Tala's suitcase in the boot of the car.

_I'm never going to get used to this._ He went into the car and didn't feel at all comfortable until they got to Kai's place, although it was a mansion, which he had inherited from his Grandfather, he only had two members of staff. The butler who was also their driver and a cook.

"Well?" Kai probed, wanting to know exactly what Tala was planning and then correct his moves, although Tala would just brush him aside and continue on with what he was doing.

"Well what? I'm going to see who these guys are," He sighed; "How can they be related to me?"

"No idea, but they appear to be so maybe you should have some kind of idea…"

"That Ryuuga one tried to take over the world… We have something in common I guess," He joked weakly; "I'll wait until we meet them…"

"Wait, _we_?" Kai repeated what he had said and the other male nodded; "You want me to go with you?"

"Yea why not? You want to see them to. I _know_ you do,"

Kai said nothing, but Tala was right. He _did_ want to see what these brothers were like and to see for himself if they were indeed; somehow; related to Tala, although he did wonder how that was possible. After all Tala was always adamant that he was alone and had no one, refusing to look to make sure, now these two came out of the woodwork and found themselves related to Tala? He was intrigued.

"Get some rest, we'll see them tomorrow," Kai stated blandly, though Tala just smirked as he got out of the car, moving quickly to get his bag out of the boot and making his way to his own room in the mansion.

"Master Kai…" The butler began to protest with the way Tala acted; after all it was _his_ job to carry the bags.

"Let Tala do as he wants. He never was used to this," Kai informed him, letting him know that he wasn't going to give the older man into trouble for not doing his job when Tala was around.

Although it reassured the butler, it still made him uneasy, after all it was still his job to do those things, he had been doing it for years and now this red haired guest; as usual; refused to let him do his job. He always found that frustrating, all of Kai's friends were the same, but Kai didn't seem to mind and dismissed it.

The butler just nodded and went to the kitchen to get Kai his dinner.

XXX

To say that he was nervous would be something of an understatement, Tala didn't know how he was meant to feel about this, in fact he just began to wish that this wasn't happening.

As they entered the room they saw Ryuuga and Ryuuto, the brothers looked similar with their shocking white hair and red streak, although both had it on opposite sides and Ryuuto's hair in general was longer.

"You're… Tala?" Ryuuto asked wearily and he just nodded as Kai hung around the background although he noticed that Ryuuga just examined Tala up and down as if trying to determine what to make of him.

Kai just leaned against the wall, listening in closely to what was being said.

"Yea, you'd be Ryuuto," Tala said and the younger teen nodded happily, he found himself smirking at him; "What are we exactly? Relation-wise?"

"Er… Family?" Ryuuto said and Tala groaned inside his head, wondering if the kid was just smart at finding treasure.

"Cousins," Ryuuga finally spoke and the two looked at him as he looked into Tala's eyes; "We're cousins, on your mother's side,"

"She never said anything about having a sister," Tala stated bluntly.

"Yea, there was a family feud," Ryuuga shrugged as though it was nothing important; "Not that it matters though,"

"What?" Ryuuto turned to him; "We have a family! It's not just us anymore!"

Ryuuga just looked at him, unimpressed as he stood up and made to leave; "You can be a family if you want, I don't want anything to do with it,"

"But…" Ryuuto watched him leave and then looked at Tala.

"Don't worry about it kid,"

"Wha…"

The red haired blader sat down on a spare seat and looked at him, gesturing for him to do the same as Kia left the room and followed Ryuuga.

"Hey!" He called over to the Dragon Emperor who paused and turned to look at him.

"What do you want?"

"They are the only family you have," Kai informed him and he just stared at him.

"What of it?"

"They are all you have, you're a loner by nature I can tell, but that's your brother and now? You've got a cousin,"

"I don't need either," Ryuuga stated bluntly and was about to walk out of the building and away from the remainder of a family that he had when Kai spoke once more;

"You're scared of letting people in,"

Amber eyes flashed in fury; "What was that?"

Kai smirked and continued to goad him while Tala spoke with Ryuuto, the two finding themselves enjoying each other's company and Ryuuto explained why he began to do treasure hunting at such an early age; when Kai and Ryuuga came back into the room.

"Brother!" Ryuuto said happily but Ryuuga just glared at him and stared at Tala.

"Tch, we're meant to be a family, so I _suppose_ I should take part in this…" He waved his hand between Tala and Ryuuto; "family thing,"

"Let's get out of here," Kai suddenly said, much to their surprise.

"Kai?" Tala looked at his friend who just glanced at him, but that glance told him everything he needed to know.

_Get out of here and onto mutual territory._

Tala didn't argue, the plan was a good one and right now no one felt comfortable in the building. Although as they left the trio never noticed that Ryo was coming up behind them and Kai made sure they were far out of his line of sight.

"They are heading out to get to know each other,"

"They could do that in my office," Ryo argued but Kai shook his head.

"No, none of them were comfortable, they aren't the types for _official_ jobs," Kai pointed out still; "Outside…"

"Ryuuga is still healing, we're not sure if he is ready to…"

"Don't insult us. Tala knows how to deal with injuries, you more than anyone else should know about how we were brought up,"

Ryo nodded slowly, understanding what Kai was trying to say; "All right, just make sure that Ryuuga doesn't…"

"They're family," Kai said with a shrug and walked away not seeing Ryo smile and turned back to go to his office to finish off some boring paper work.


End file.
